


Enjoy the Ride

by deansdirtybb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know what you want, Dean. What you hide deep down in that twisted, tortured little soul of yours. And I’m gonna put you on your knees and give it to you.” Abaddon uses Baby to reel Dean in and take what she wants from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Ride

**Author** : **[](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/profile)[**deansdirtybb**](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/)               Rating **:NC-17

 **Warnings** :dub/noncon (pm me for details if you’re worried), het, oral, pegging, bottom!Dean

 **Disclaimer** :I’m just borrowing these characters (if only these pretty, pretty boys were actually mine).I make no money here; my only profit is the joy and ruined panties of my readers.

 **AN #1** : This is a little reward for [](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/profile)[**sleepypercy**](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/) for all the inspirational FB chats, many hours of beta work, and for so willingly joining me in the new ‘verse we’ll be posting soon.I hope you enjoy your dirty car sex, sweetheart!  <3

 **AN#2** : Big, big thanks to the one and only amazing [](http://katstark.livejournal.com/profile)[**katstark**](http://katstark.livejournal.com/) for the beta on this one.Sorry about the panties…I’ll look into shipping some soaker pads to Canada ;)

 

 

**Enjoy the Ride**

 

One side of her red-painted mouth quirked up in the cockiest of smirks as she pushed a wrench through the belt loop of the dirty blue jumpsuit. She’d stolen her outfit off the corpse who used to own this garage, and she admired her reflection in a side mirror as she made her way to the bait for her Winchester trap.Abaddon ran a manicured hand over the dusty side of the 1967 Chevrolet Impala to which Dean Winchester had an “unhealthy attachment.”

When Abaddon jerked open the hood and leaned over the engine of Dean’s Baby, it was easy to understand his fascination.She was as gorgeous on the inside as she was on the outside.Abaddon unbuttoned the top of the jumpsuit, folding it down to her waist, leaving her in a dirty, worn wifebeater streaked with grease and marked with ratty holes.Her breasts strained the worn fabric as she raised her arms to draw her vessel’s red hair up into a loose bun on the top of her head.

As she leaned into the engine and began working on its injured parts, tendrils of ginger hair worked their way free and tumbled into her face.She blew them out of the way absently as she concentrated on putting the Impala back into running order using the information she’d pulled from the mechanic’s brain before he’d succumbed.She reached to push the hair from her face and left a streak of black grease across her cheek; repeating the action minutes later left a matching one across her forehead.

Dean’s eyes widened in disbelief and his plump lips tightened in anger when he walked in to find someone else’s hands in Baby.“Hey, Jackass!” he growled.“She’s only here for storage.I’m the only one that gets to put my hands up her skirt.”

Abaddon grinned to herself.Perfect.Dean was here, and he was pissed; should make this all the more interesting.She straightened from her hunched position, and turned slowly to face her prey.

The intensely angry expression on his face faltered for a moment when the identity of Baby’s molester became clear.He recovered quickly enough.“What the fuck are you doing here?Don’t you have some babies to eat, or old folks to torture?”

“Oh, Dean, if only you were half as funny as you think you are.”She tilted her head toward her shoulder.“You do have certain other appeals though.”

Dean smirked, but his body twitched in a reaction of clear discomfort under the demon’s heated gaze.He forced his posture to tighten and stood taller as he walked toward his beloved car.“Seriously, get the fuck away from my car.I don’t need another reason to kill you.”

Abaddon tossed her head back as she laughed.“I’m dying to see you try, sunshine.”

Dean moved toward her, but found himself spun, his back to Baby and pinned against the open hood.Abaddon leaned against him, sliding her body against the full length of Dean’s.“This vessel really is perfect.” She purred, hand cupping his jaw, dangerously close to wrapping around his throat.Dean’s eyes unconsciously flitted toward the tattoo on his chest and a chilling smile spread over Abaddon’s crimson mouth.“Oh I know I can’t get in that way…but that pretty little stamp doesn’t stop me from exploring…other options.”Her hands found his wrists and she lifted his arms behind his back as she spun him around to bend forward over the car.Dean’s face was an inch from pressing into the greasy engine and he tried to push back, but found no strength in his limbs.

Abaddon cackled above him, and then bent over his body again.“You’re not going anywhere, Sugar.You, and this body, are mine to play with.”She licked the shell of his ear before biting down into the cartilage.“Might as well enjoy the ride, Deano.I know I will.”

Dean renewed his struggle as her words and movements ricocheted through his confused body.He was revolted at the idea of a demon’s hands on him and yet he could already feel a flush of arousal spreading across his freckled cheeks and down his neck.Her hot breath hit the expanse of his craning neck just a second before sharp teeth sank into the flesh.A wordless cry escaped his lips painted with tones of shock and fear and shamefully unwanted lust.

Her mouth found his ear again, and humid puffs tunneled into his ear canal as she whispered.“Gonna turn this pretty little body inside out.”She laughed when he tried to pull away again.“You really are adorable, struggling like it will actually get you anywhere.You move when I say you move.”Dean felt a leg kick between his feet, spreading them apart and a lean thigh and sharp knee rubbed up the inside of his bowed leg.

“I know what you want, Dean.What you hide deep down in that twisted, tortured little soul of yours.And I’m gonna put you on your knees and give it to you.”She squeezed one hand tighter around his wrist as the other snaked around his waist, nails scratching up the denim now stretched by a bulge Dean refused to acknowledge.

“You don’t know shit. And there ain’t nothing you can give me that I want.” Dean grunted out as she pressed his face closer to the engine.He felt his belt loosen and the waistband of his jeans give way as Abaddon flicked open the button and then heard the sound of his fly unzipping.Her cold hand wrapped around his cock and she laughed, low and cruel into his ear.

“Seems like maybe not all of you agrees on that point, pet.”Dean’s cock was rock hard and at the few teasing strokes she spared him it leaked into her hand.Dean heaved in breaths that smelled of used oil and worn metal and home as the demon’s hand tortured his prick.His body began to chase her friction and push into the touch, his back arching and chin dragging across Baby’s insides leaving a heavy dark streak on his pale freckled skin.

Her hand left his cock more suddenly than it had found it and while his mind still reeled with the loss of sensation, Abaddon yanked his body away from the car and pushed him into the dirt.His hands remained pinned behind his back, held invisibly, and he watched as Abaddon pulled the dirty blue overalls down and leaned against the Impala, her bare ass pushing into the grill.

“Now, come to your queen, like a good little boy,” she purred and Dean’s hands suddenly fell from their unseen bonds.There was still a part of his mind screaming at him to somehow fight back and stop this, but his dick ached and his body seemed less inclined to prevent finding whatever pleasure it could.He moved to stand, but again found his legs unable to comply.Abaddon shook her head slowly and wagged a finger in time with the movement.“No.On your knees.”

Dean’s lip curled in a snarl and he practically growled as his hands clawed at dirt and his knees moved forward.His jeans remained open as Abaddon had left them and his traitorously hard cock bobbed with each movement made toward the half-naked demon leaning on his car.When his knees carried him to her feet, Dean stopped, fiery olive gaze daring Abaddon to make her next move.

Sharp red-lacquered nails dug across his scalp as she grabbed his hair, wrenching his head back until he felt like his throat might split open.A large clear bead of fluid pushed from Dean’s cock and trailed down his shaft.Abaddon raised one eyebrow and smirked as she drew his head between her long smooth thighs.“Time to make use of that pretty mouth.”

Dean’s head lowered and he was no longer sure if it was by his choice or by compulsion of the demon’s powers.She laid her thigh over his shoulder, letting her other knee fall open as his full lips found their way to her.Dean’s tongue pushed through her wet folds until it found the tight bud of her clit and as he licked over it, her heel dug into the middle of his back.A moan fell from the demon, and when Dean’s tongue was suddenly sliding through even more slick, he found a matching sound pushing from his mouth.

The vibrations from Dean’s plump lips reverberated through Abaddon’s tingling center and her back arched, heel digging bruises into Dean’s sculpted back.Her head fell back, bun catching on the hood and more of her auburn hair pulled free. Abaddon’s grease-stained fingers tightened in Dean’s hair, ripping strands from their roots.

Abaddon opened her eyes, head tilting down to take in the sight of Dean Winchester on his knees in the dirt for her.She caught movement in the corner of her eye and angled her head to find Dean’s hand wrapped around his dick, stroking himself as his mouth worked her.Her hand tightened in his hair again and she yanked his face back and up to look at her.She kicked his hand away. “I didn’t give you permission to touch that.”Her foot came up toes pointing into the sensitive spot behind his balls, top of her foot squeezing up.“That cock belongs to me, whore, and you don’t touch until I say.”Her foot pushed up, pressure somewhere between pleasure and pain.“Understood?”

Dean sneered and croaked out, “Yes.”

Abaddon yanked on his hair again. “Yes, what?”

His jaw clenched.“Yes.My queen.”

“That’s my good little subject.” She petted her hand over his grease-streaked, tousled hair, Dean squeezed his eyes shut against the torture of the gentleness in her touch.Another evil grin overtook her mouth just before she roughly grabbed another handful of hair and Dean’s eyes popped open – forest green, full of hate and rage and lust.“Now finish,” she ordered.

Dean found his face buried between her pale thighs again, senses overwhelmed with her arousal and the unexpected effect it had on his own leaking erection.He took her into his mouth again, tongue teasing her hard clit until she moaned and then his lips closed around it, sucking gently at first.A broken curse above him and a tug to his hair shook free a moan from him and Abaddon felt her orgasm building.

“Give me your fingers,” and when Dean hesitated she yelled, “Now, you dirty slut!”

Dean’s cock twitched and he whimpered against Abaddon’s slick center as he slid two calloused fingers deep into her.

“Good boy,” she moaned.Dean curled his fingers forward, pressing into a place that had the demon crying out.His tongue worked over her clit faster and his fingers danced an undulating pressure into her sweet spot.Abaddon’s hand slammed onto Baby’s frame, her back arched forcing her rock-hard nipples against the grease-stained fabric of her thin shirt with every heavy breath she pulled in.“Oh!Fuuuck, yes!”

Abaddon grabbed Dean’s free hand and put it over her breast; Dean strained to balance, rocks digging into his knees.The muscles in his thighs screamed with the strain, but he found his balance, and began to knead the firm breast.He pinched Abaddon’s nipple and when she cried out, he rolled the sensitive bud between his finger and thumb as he continued to gently suck her clit while she rode his fingers.The lithe body tensed under his touch and the demon shouted as she came on Dean’s face.

She was panting and sweaty when she looked down to see Dean, face pained, cock dripping into the dirt and so red it was nearing purple having been hard and ignored far too long.A grin Lucifer himself would have envied spread across her lips. “Now thank your queen for allowing you to service her.”

Dean licked the shine from his swollen lips and swiped a hand through the slick and grease on his chin.“Thank you, my queen,” he ground out bitterly.He moved to tuck himself back into his pants, but she grabbed his wrist, squeezing until the bones ground together beneath her delicate fingers.

“We aren’t done here, sweetheart.Not even close.”Her other hand wrapped around his bicep as she dragged him towards the back of the car.She opened the back door and hauled Dean by the back of his jeans, pressing his face into the leather as she bent him over the side of the bench seat.Her nails scratched the soft skin of his ass as she yanked his jeans and boxers down, leaving him exposed, naked from the waist down.His already bruised and bleeding knees were spread wide and his breath was ragged with adrenaline when Abaddon’s hands left him and he couldn’t see to decipher what was happening behind him.

She reached into the front seat and produced a harness and a large black dildo Dean was quite sure hadn’t been there before.He watched over his shoulder as she fed the cock through the ring and strapped the leather around her waist and thighs, and he’d never be able to explain why, but his mouth watered.Abaddon saw him swallow and a predatory grin took over her face, she stalked around the car, pulling the opposite door open and standing in it, her borrowed dick hanging above Dean’s head.

“You want my cock, whore?”Dean didn’t answer, he couldn’t.The only answer his pride would allow him was “Hell no,” but he no longer had any handle on what it was his body was demanding at this point.

“Fuck you,” he growled.

She stroked a hand over the silicone. “I think maybe I’ll fuck you.”She leaned down, bringing her face so close to his that her red lipstick smeared onto his lips as she spoke, “And I think you’re gonna like it.”

“Bitch,” he spat as he struggled against her invisible hold.

“No, I believe we’ve well established that you’re my bitch today, sugar.”She disappeared from sight as she walked back around the car to stand.A crack split the air as a thin manicured hand spanked the pale flesh of his ass.He jerked forward away from the sting as he called out, and realized his cock was leaking again, drooling a steady stream onto Baby’s leather hide.

 

A wet squelch by his head caught his attention and he looked to see her reaching into a jar of Vaseline covered in black grease.He raised an eyebrow as his head jerked to look at her over his shoulder.“Told you, you will enjoy this.Gonna make you beg for it, Dean.”She slid a finger into him and he grunted, body alternately fighting and welcoming the intrusion.

A dry chuckle fell from her red lips as she worked the finger in and out, adding a second after a minute.When Dean remained quiet and motionless under her, she pressed into his prostate.He moaned and humped forward into the seat involuntarily, and Abaddon continued teasing the spot as she stretched her fingers.When he was writhing and pushing back into her hand, she abruptly withdrew her hand, leaving him empty and a whine tumbled from his abused mouth.

“I think you’re ready.”She teased the head of the dildo down his crack, stopping with it resting against his loosened hole.He pushed back and she pulled away laughing darkly.“I knew you’d be a little slut for my cock.Now ask nice and your queen will give you what you need.”

“Just do it,” Dean grunted out.The head teased into his entrance and he held his breath in anticipation tilting his hips slightly, then it disappeared again and his head thumped on the seat as he cursed.Another smack to his buttcheek left a matching set of handprints and Dean groaned when his cock betrayed him with a twitch, leaking onto the leather.

She pushed one finger deep into him, pressing into his prostate as her hand rained blows to his reddening ass. Dean’s confused body fucked back into her finger, but shied forward away from the spanking.His brain shut down and he was left with only sensation and the need to chase sweet relief.A hoarse request came out without his permission, “P-please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me,” he whispered, voice shaking.

 

She stopped spanking him to lean over his sweating body and speak into his ear.“If you want my big fat cock in this sweet ass, you’re going to have to do better than that, pet.”   She pushed a second finger in, sliding both against his sweet spot until he cursed.

“Please, give me your…cock,” he paused looking down as he forced the last words out, “my queen.”

“That’s my good little bitch.”She stood and yanked her fingers free; Abaddon positioned herself between his bowed legs, urging them further apart, and lined up the dildo with his ass.Her hands gripped his hips until red nails dug into freckled skin and she pushed forward, burying the entire length in one motion.

Dean’s head snapped back and he cursed.Though she’d teased him until he wanted it, she’d only used a couple of fingers, not nearly enough to stretch him as wide as the dick that now speared him.It burned and he tried to breathe, ease into the stretch, but she gave him only a second before she was pulling out and slamming back in.He grunted, erection wilting as he tried to relax and accommodate Abaddon’s borrowed prick.

Abaddon wrapped her hand around the base of the silicone dick, pushed Dean’s back down and angled for his prostate on her next stroke.When Dean cried out, she figured she’d found it and began hammering at it relentlessly until the man underneath her began to let out a steady stream of moans and curses as he fucked back into her.

“That’s it, ride my dick like a good little whore.Such a slut for it aren’t you?Can’t get enough of my. Big. Fat. Cock.”She punctuated each of the last words with a thrust, leaving Dean writhing.

“Oh fuck!”Dean felt his balls draw up, he was about to come and somewhere in his brain a part of him was revolted at the thought of him getting off this way.He couldn’t stop it as the demon gripped his hips tight and plowed into him ruthlessly.His orgasm tore through his body, leaving him screaming as his cock shot out heavy ropes of white across Baby’s seat.

Abaddon withdrew, leaving his ass clenching and exposed, and when he turned to cuss her out, he found only empty space.He stood slowly, wincing at the pull on his sore flesh.He brushed the gravel and dirt from his knees and pulled his jeans up.He took off his shirt and cleaned his dick off before tucking himself away and zipping up.He used the shirt to clean the evidence from the Impala’s backseat and then tossed his shirt into a trash bin beside the garage.

Dean closed the hood and slid behind the wheel, carefully shutting Baby’s door as he turned the key.She started right up and Dean shook his head, torn between relief that she was unharmed and irritation that he would always know that the demon bitch had fixed her.Putting the Impala into gear, he shifted uncomfortably in the seat as he drove away, feebly hoping every mark and reminder of this entire incident faded quickly.


End file.
